Super 8: Aftermath and New Beginnings
by DestinedPromises
Summary: summer of 1979 changed everyone's lives. It was a summer that town including six teenagers would never forget, find out how they come to pass this event and learn to stick together when things have changed. its going to get very gory at some point.
1. New start

**SUPER 8 **

The aftermath.

Lillian, Ohio summer of 1979 changed everyone's lives. It was a summer that town including six teenagers would never forget, where were they now since the extraterrestrial beast had finally got to go home and live in peace. At last, Dr Woodward's dying wish being fulfilled; the creature that escaped area 51 had finally taken off into the depths of outer space back to its home planet where it would never have to deal with that bastard Colonel Nelec and the government again.

Months had eventually passed, but the aftermath had been absolutely devastating, Homes were still left destroyed by the tanks that roamed the streets along with the wildfire that had been purposely set up by the government, luckily mostly everything had been cleaned up, Buildings were rebuilt, Food and medical supplies had been given to the town of Lillian along with a new water tower being built. The strange events that took place had terrified the town and left everyone scared for life but yet, things couldn't yet get better for one person Joe Lamb. Alice was now Joe Lamb's girlfriend,

Autumn 1979

Joe lamb, gazed down at his TV dinner that he was holding. "Why can't we just go out to the diner to eat? Joe asked his father, Jackson lamb. "Son I already told you, there's something I have to deal with. A robbery I have to investigate. Besides, I'll be back before you know it. His father ruffled his hair as he walked out of the house. Joe sighed as he looked down at his plastic blue tray, stabbing the greasy Salisbury steak biting into it. Hell he wasn't even sure if it was real food in the first place, but he was hungry. His thoughts ran on about Charles and his other friends, along with his girlfriend Alice Dainard as he continued to watch a cheesy black and white film on television of a girl screaming and running from zombies. "Joe! A voice caught his attention. It was Charles Kaznyk the chubby kid, peeking over by the window that was open. "Let us in! I got this mint idea for a movie to shoot! And what the hell are you eating? It looks like shit! Joe rolled his eyes as he opened the door to let his friend's in. Charles was carrying some scripts, and a monster movie makeup kit. "I was eating a TV dinner, since I couldn't go out tonight with my dad to eat at Carols Diner, he had to deal with something, anyways, have you guys seen Alice? Is she coming? Charles let out an annoyed sigh. "Jesus freak-show, yeah she's coming! Joe lambs face began to lighten up as his face turned red. "She's actually coming to see me… wow. Joe gazed in awe. Charles turned around and looked at Cary, martin, and Preston. He began to cover his face with his hands. "I think he's in love. Cary snickered. "Shut up, I hope he's not, I just hope he's not. Charles shook his head with a worried look on his face. "Listen, Joe get over here. Charles ordered. "When Alice comes in here she's going to think this script is totally mint! I'm telling you, it's like the best idea yet I thought of, but let me tell you guys first. Cary rolled his eyes as he began playing with the lighter he had in his pocket. "So, sometime around Halloween were going to go down to where the train was derailed at midnight to film this epic zombie movie! Charles smiled. Everyone's eyes widened, along with Martin puking as usual. "Are you crazy? There's no way I'm going back there! Remember what happened the last time we were there? Trains flying everywhere and Dr Woodward going insane! Preston had snapped. Charles frowned at all of his friends. "You're all so bogus! Shit I want to get my movie done so I can get some mone-. "No one cares about your dumb film production! Cary cut him off. "Apparently your forgetting what the hell happened to this town! You're acting like of as nothing happened! There was a long lingering silence between all of them. "You know what.. I feel as though something is still not right, like… whatever happened to old man Woodward? Martin sighed; everyone turned and looked at him. "I was wondering about that too, we should really find out what happened to him. Joe explained. "Hell, he was probably eaten by that alien, that's what most likely happened to him, I mean, what else could have happened? Cary fidgeted with his lighter. "I don't know, I just. Think something else more happened to him.

There was a sudden knock on the door and everyone turned to look. "I… I'll get it. Joe stuttered trying not to sound nervous. He opened the door to see the blond haired beauty Alice Dainard. Joe stared intensely for a moment, turning a deep red. "He.. Hey. Joe tried to say hi as he stuttered, but all she did was pull him into a hug wrapping her arms around him. "I.. really missed you. Alice giggled softly. She held him for what seemed about like five minutes'. Joe closed his eyes as he began to breathe in what smelled like a faint scent of honeysuckle. "I really missed you too. Alice finally pulled him away, smiling at him blushing. Cary, Preston, Charles, and martin stood staring at them in shock; Charles was more frowned up since he had feelings for Alice. "Anyways.. Cary chuckled slightly. "Guess what Alice… Cheese Weasel here wants us to go back to the derailed train station on Halloween to film a zombie horror movie! Alice's eyes widened as she frowned over at Charles. "Why the hell would you want us to go back there? Alice had suddenly snapped furiously, do remember what even happened to us? We almost nearly had gotten blown to bits by the train. Alice shouted at Charles, it was somewhat of an embarrassing moment for him as his friends snickered under their breaths because he was getting scolded and yelled at by a girl. She didn't really like Charles'.. All she needed was Joe.

"Listen, uh guys.. It's really getting late, you might as well hurry up and get home, my dad might be home any second since he's probably almost done investigating, stop by here tomorrow and we can talk about Charles's bogus ass movie. Everyone nodded in agreement.

As his friends began to leave, Alice was the last one to step out the door but she stopped in her footsteps and turned around. "Joe... I really... am scared still… you're really all I need. She held his hand, looking into his eyes with tears filling up. "I promise, I will never let anything happen to you Alice, ever, even if that means risking my own life for you, I would. You mean alot to me. Joe blushed. "I love you… she slowly turned around, Alice grabbed her green shiny bike and rode off down the street to go home, all Joe could do was watch in awe as her long blond hair whipped around.

All he could do was think of her as he laid down gazing up at the discolored ceiling, around his room were posters of sci fi and horror movies. Along with painted and unpainted models of monsters, aliens, and people in astronaut suits, basically all kinds of things. "_She.. Really likes me. _


	2. Suspicions of old man Woodward

Joe lamb biked downhill towards the inner city of Lillian, Ohio to visit his friends at the camera shop, Above was a cloudless sky and leaves falling from different directions, this was the kind of weather his mother would enjoy.

Colorful, film like flashbacks of him, and his mother, along with his dad at the park began to fill his mind her smiling and laughing and twirling around, she was just so full of life. Sometimes he regretted ever letting that necklace go, but he knew he had to let his mom go.

As he put his bike on the rack Charles came out along with the others. "Jesus freakshow where were you? Not busy on the phone talking to Alice Dainard are you? He laughed teasingly, "c'mon, let's go to the diner, I got some killer scenes for my new movie I want to talk about... it's going to be so mint"! Joe rolled his eyes as he walked along talking to his best friend, Charles wants to be a big film director someday, it's been a big dream of his since kindergarten when he use to watch cheesy zombie movies, and his dad showed him a super 8 camera. Charles started by filming his action figures, some that he borrowed from Joe and never gave back sadly; he let Cary blow them up.

"you better not take all the fries away again" Cary rolled his eyes at Charles, opening the door to the diner for everyone. "I was ordering them for a reason! Jesus, sometimes you act so bogus." Joe turned his attention away to surprisingly see Alice Dainard sitting at a empty table sipping a soda. '' oh shit" Charles silently said as he noticed that Alice Dainard was there.

Joe casually walked over sitting down next to Alice. "Hi" she giggled tucking her long hair behind her ears. "Do you want to come over and sit by me and my friends, we didn't know you were going to be here today. "Joe smiled. "Sure, as long as I'm sitting with you, I like being with you more". She blushed while reaching out for his hand, the two held hands as they walked towards the booth everyone was sitting at.

"Hey Alice" Cary greeted as he teased Martin, or as he called smartin. "What are you going to order? Joe whispered as he held Alices hand. "I think I might want to just order a salad, I don't really like eating meat anymore. Alice glanced at the menu then at Joe.

"So, you guys, I came up with more scenes last night, while the detective is out looking for his wife that went missing, some zombies come in out of nowhere, and the smoke effect that Cary is going to use is going to be so mint, it's going to blow away people's minds at the film festival next year"! Charles explained while looking at film guide and the menu at the same time.

A lady came around ready to take their orders, "I would like a salad". Alice explained. "I'll have a burger with the Swiss cheese, and no onions". Joe added. "Is there anything else you guys back there would like? She smiled at Preston, Cary, and Charles. "Spicy chicken tenders and fries". Cary played with his lighter. "a sundae, just a sundae. Preston smiled politely. "I would like the double cheeseburger, along with the steak fries". Charles added. "Ok, I'm going to go put your orders in" the lady smiled.

"The double cheeseburger?" Cary laughed as he flickered with his lighter. "Oh shut up, besides, Joe aren't you still concerned about what happened to old man Woodward, I would suspect you would be talking about that today, but you've been kind of quiet. "Yeah, but everytime I try to you go on about your movie". Joe took a glance at Alice who was reading a book titled _the ghost writer._

"What do you think happened to him?" Alice had a worried tone in her voice. "I don't know, whatever it is, I got a feeling it's not good. Joe held her hand tightly. "But whatever happens I'm here for you. Charles jaw dropped from what he heard and he was so shocked that he didn't even notice the food had arrived. "Looks like cheese weasel here is shocked" Cary threw a French fry at Charles head. "Ouch, shithead! Charles came back to reality grabbing his food and stuffing French fries into his mouth, Alice had a disgusted look on her face as she watched Charles eating. "Oh, he always eats like that." Joe whispered to Alice while chuckling. "Don't you have manners?" Alice disgustedly looked at Charles. "oh, sorry, I forgot there was a chick here. He belched loudly. "Well, you guys, we got to find out what happened to DR Woodward, despite what happened I think there's something still wrong, even where the alien was I think there's something still there, and I can't just wrap my head around it, we should go back to its lair under the water tower". Joe explained. Preston immediately put down his comic and there was fear and shock within his eyes. "Uh, there's a reason why I stayed at the evacuation center thank you." "Joe are you serious? Cary looked at him. He was there with him the night Joe saved Alice, and Cary knew that going through that place you could not escape, it was like a never ending maze. Joe gazed towards Alice; she looked scared and concerned for him. "Please, don't go down there. Ever. Her eyes began to fill up with tears. "I have to find out what's still going on Alice, please don't worry about me. Joe smiled.

As the rest of the boys biked home, Alice stopped and turned around looking at Joe. "Just.. If you do go back, please at least let me know.." she hugged him tightly before walking off. "Don't worry, I'm going to find out what else is going on. He gazed at Alice walking away.


	3. the following night

That following night, Joe lamb had snuck by Cary's window, he needed to go back to the monsters lair with his help. Inside Cary was playing with his lighter in his bedroom, as usual. "Cary" Joe whispered into his window trying not to fall out of the tree. "Holy shit! Cary jumped and put his lighter in his pocket approaching the window.

"Joe, what the hell are you doing here? Cary whispered.

"I need you to come with me to where the monster was, and to where the military base was, I still feel like something isn't all right." Joe sighed. "Do you have any explosives you can light up?"

"Hell yeah!" Cary gave a smirk. "Hold on Joe I'm going to go grab my backpack and all my explosives". Cary opened his closet pulling out a ton of fireworks, explosives, cherry bombs. You name it. "Jesus Christ Cary" Joe put his hands to his head. Once Cary was done looking he put on his faded green jacket and crawled out the window with Joes help.

"Are you sure there's still something there, because I don't want to waste all these fireworks or run all these blocks! Cary complained while following him.

"I'm pretty sure there's something still here, I can feel it. Trust me". Joe approached the wooden building that was by the cemetery, this time it wasn't locked, it had somehow been opened.

"Joe what the hell someone's already been down there". Cary immediately pulled out his firecrackers throwing one down into the pit.

"I believe things are going to get a hell of alot more interesting as we head further down into its tunnel it use to hide in. Joe struggled climbing down the ladder into the tunnel, as he finally got down he heard drips of water dropping somewhere on the ground. "Fuck dude this shit reeks down here! Cary complained as he climbed down. "shh… something or someone else could be down here". Joe shined his flashlight towards something running into another part of the tunnel. "holy shit, cary get down here quick I seen something!

Startled, he gripped his flashlight and ran into another part of the tunnel with Cary behind him running. When they shined their flashlight on it. A familiar but disfigured face frowned. It was infact DR Woodward.

Dr Woodward? Cary shouted. "shut the hell up, do you even realize what's down here? Joe and cary stood staring for a moment as dr woodward took a weak sigh. "colonel nelec thought he killed me but he didn't, I hid here for months, days, weeks. And when it went home I felt like I couldn't live anymore on the human surface so I decided to live with its offspring.

"Its.. Offspring? Cary's face was in total shock and fear, as he and Joe turned around. The whole wall was covered with tiny sacs of what looked like the aliens children, they were all hissing and snarling.

"go, this isn't a place for you, colonel nelec may be dead but there's no telling if he has more of his crew out there". Go!. Dr woodward shouted while holding one of the sacs.

"Holy shit dude run! Cary screamed running behind Joe. "this is creepy me the hell out man, he was actually carrying one of the sacs, and wait till Alice finds out you've been down here, she's really going to have a fit.

"Please, don't tell her. Joe pleaded as he shined his flashlight towards the ladder. As he looked up he noticed that Alice Dainard was looking down with a look of disappointment on her face.

"Caught". Joe shifted his eyes towards Cary.

"Wait, how the hell did she know you and I were here? Cary asked.


End file.
